Caídos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Su madre le advierte del peligro pero Jim no le hace caso, por lo que terminan secuestrándolo y enviándolo a un domo en el que conoce a otro ser como él, otro cautivo, otro alado. [JK/S] [Slash]


**Advertencias**: AU!Wing. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama.

**Nota de autora**: Vamos, no soy tan cruel como para dejarlos con un final angst... ¿o tal vez sí? Nah, hoy no. El link al art en el que me basé está en mi perfil. Espero les guste, **muchas gracias por leer y comentar** (adoro sus comentarios... ¡denme comentarios!)

* * *

**Caídos**

Alados.

Seres que alguna vez fueron considerados sacros, hermosos, intocables. Personas con la capacidad de tener alas y volar, con hermosas alas de diferentes tonalidades según sus _pensamientos_ – o eso creían los sabios. Porque los alados de blancas e inmaculadas alas eran los buenos, los generosos, mientras los alados de alas negras eran los malditos.

Y así, cuando la población de gente con alas blancas fue decreciendo, culparon a los de alas negras. Porque era su culpa, por supuesto, ellos debían estar haciendo algo para _asesinar_ a los demás.

Debían terminar con ellos, de lo contrario caerían calamidades sobre sus pueblos, sobre sus familias y no podían permitirlo.

La caza de seres alados comenzó para no ser detenida.

Años después, los pueblos ni siquiera recordaban el por qué de aquella cacería, sólo sabían que _debían_ hacerlo. Alados de alas blancas y negras pos igual. La población de alados disminuyó alarmantemente hasta el punto de volverse una especia en peligro de extinción. Como tal, los alados que aún pululaban libres eran cazados ya no para asesinarlos, sino para venderlos. Un negocio mucho más lucrativo, después de todo.

Los alados, escondidos y viviendo con lo que podían obtener de la tierra, sobrevivieron algunos años más, volviéndose una leyenda. Porque los más viejos afirmaban que por fin se habían deshecho del mal del mundo y podían vivir en paz sabiendo que ya no existían personas aladas.

Las leyendas quedaron en eso, como cuentos narrados a los niños antes de dormir, mitos que guardaban verdad tras sus palabras.

Mitos que sólo algunos coleccionistas podían corroborar.

.

James sabía que no debía estar en ese lugar, pero estaba aburrido y prefería salir de su escondite e investigar sus alrededores. Su madre le había dicho que salir era peligroso, que había gente mala que quería hacerles daño – tal como había pasado con su padre – pero Jim siempre había sido cuidadoso y nadie lo había encontrado, ni siquiera su madre se daba cuenta de que no estaba. Era perfecto.

Sin embargo, la euforia del rubio se esfumó cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Llevándose una mano al lugar, encontró que había una especie de dardo y antes de que pudiese escapar o pedir ayuda, su mundo se volvió negro, cayendo hacia delante como peso muerto, con sus alas negras extendidas por todo el lugar.

.

James despertó dolorido, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y la boca seca. Sus músculos se sentían pesados y no podía mover bien las piernas. Lo había drogado.

—Maldición— gimió con pesadez intentando sobreponerse a los efectos de lo que sea le hayan puesto.

Unos minutos después se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Observó su entorno y rápidamente notó que _no_ estaba cerca de su casa. Jim sabía que los _hubiera_ no existen, pero si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso a su madre, no estaría en aquella situación.

Intentó moverse más pero una cadena en su pie se lo impidió. Entonces había sido secuestrado y era prisionero.

Había escuchado hablar del comercio de gente como ellos, pero siempre creyó que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños que no querían irse a dormir o comer sus verduras. Suspiró, frotándose la sien mientras se sentaba nuevamente, intentando descifrar cómo se desharía de aquel ridículo grillete y escaparía para volver a su hogar.

Vestido sólo con un pantalón de algodón hasta las rodillas, James encontró que no podía quitarse el cepo. Requería la retina de alguien y ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién lo tenía cautivo. Decidiendo que debía pensar mejor la manera para escapar, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped de aquel hábitat falso.

El crujir de hojas a su derecha le alertó; se puso de pie, adoptando la postura de resguardo que su padre le había enseñado para defenderse y esperó.

Una silueta comenzó a visualizarse tras la sombra de un gran árbol falso y la figura de otro joven, más o menos en la veintena, como él, apareció. El joven también era alado, sus alas de un hermoso color negro, brillante, que hacían juego perfectamente con su cabello crespo, contrastando inmensamente con su pálida piel.

Su mirada parecía serena, neutral, como si no sintiera nada en el mundo, pero la ceja elevada le dio a Jim la pauta para un saludo —Hola, soy James ¿quién eres tú?— había sido un poco efusivo, pero sabía que otro alado no iba a lastimarlo, porque entre alados se cuidaban la espalda.

El desconocido, que no respondió, no llevaba un grillete en su tobillo, lo llevaba en el cuello; era parecido a una correa. Cuando pareció terminar su escrutinio en el rubio, se acercó, caminando con elegancia, una pierna delante de otra, moviéndose grácilmente, tanto que Jim realmente creyó que era un ángel y no un alado.

El nuevo alado no habló, pero frunció el ceño y colocó sus dedos en la cara de James y el rubio sintió que era tragado en un torbellino cálido y de armonía, se sentía en paz con su entorno y de pronto, sintió un tirón y comenzó a observar secuencias de imágenes que no pertenecían a sus recuerdos.

No, no eran suyos. Eran del otro joven alado.

Le mostró su niñez, la forma en la que su familia también había estado escondida debido a los cazadores. La pérdida de su padre al proteger a su madre y a él, y la pérdida de su madre tratando de esconderlo. Prácticamente toda su vida había estado ahí, en aquel domo, dejando de hablar ante el dolor de perder a su familia y quedarse solo.

Observó cómo otros alados llegaban al domo, pero éstos no sobrevivían mucho tiempo. Sobre todo con los _juegos_ que se realizaban cada mes. Parecían coliseos romanos, poniendo alados a pelear entre sí por su libertad. De más está decir que ninguno había sido liberado.

El joven que compartía sus recuerdos nunca había sido enviado a luchar, encontrándolo mucho más valioso vivo que muerto debido a su capacidad telepática – él lo llamaba fusión mental. Aunque nunca se había unido a nadie, sólo con él, con Jim.

Jim sintió algo cálido en su mente y lo dejó pasar, creyendo que ahora era el turno del otro en ver sus recuerdos.

Cuando el moreno cortó la fusión mental, Jim susurró —Spock.

El alado asintió, aún con las facciones neutrales, pero con un leve tono verdoso en sus mejillas y orejas.

.

Los años siguieron pasando y James, para fortuna de ambos, había sido considerado demasiado _hermoso_ para matarlo en combate – o para liberarlo si llegaba a ganar.

Su amistad se fortaleció hasta el punto en el que James no necesitaba que Spock tocase su rostro para entender lo que pensaba o sentía, porque aunque el moreno lo negara, sentía. James imaginó muchas veces cómo se escucharía la voz de Spock, si sería grave o si sonaría como aquellos cantantes con voz de barítono, si le produciría ese cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, cuando se tocaban las manos o cuando sonreían sin ninguna razón aparente.

Ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba y estaban bien con ello.

.

Los alados dejaron de llegar al domo y con ello las batallas. James llegó a la conclusión de que, probablemente, su especie _finalmente_ se había extinto. Spock creía que seguían vivos.

.

Una tarde, mientras dormía al lado de Spock bajo la sombra de un árbol, escuchó pasos acercarse y se colocó en posición de pelea, protegiendo a Spock con su cuerpo, con sus alas extendidas.

Hacía años que el grillete en su pie se había ido, obteniendo uno en su cuello como el que tenía Spock. Y a pesar de que seguían encadenados, las cadenas eran más largas, permitiéndoles abarcar más campo, aunque no podían volar libremente.

El hombre, que algunas veces había visto cuando les proporcionaban comida, le sonrió, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Cojeaba y James podía oler sangre fresca provenir de él.

Colocando una mano en su bolsillo, James se puso alerta, pero el hombre lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa sincera; sacó de entre sus ropas algo ensangrentado, un ojo, lanzándoselo a Jim quien lo capturó con presteza —Son libres— dijo, su voz rasposa y grave —Vayan a la derecha hasta el final del pasillo y luego a la derecha de nuevo, encontrarán una nave lista para ustedes, los llevará a casa.

James le miró con cautela, llevando el ojo hasta el collar de Spock, liberándolo y cayendo al suelo, frente los pies del moreno. Spock se llevó las manos al cuello sintiéndose aliviado y tomó la mano de Jim, acercando el ojo a su collar.

—Sé que no me crees, pero estoy harto de esto— dijo, tambaleándose un poco —Mi abuela me contó sobre su raza y me siento una escoria por haber ayudado a capturarlos. Dios, masacramos a tantos…

—¿Por qué?— Jim preguntó cuando al fin se liberó del artefacto.

—Tal vez espero un poco de redención— sonrió con tristeza —Ya ves, esto es lo único que me queda.

Spock tomó su mano, apretándola con firmeza, dándole el valor de seguir adelante. Jim le miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos tantas cosas que se sintió abrumado por las sensaciones. Asintió al moreno y, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada al hombre, salieron rumbo a su libertad.

Realmente esperaban que fuese verdad.

.

Llegar al planeta había sido difícil, principalmente porque Jim no tenía conocimientos en naves espaciales. Pero al llegar ahí, ambos se encontraron con un paraíso que sólo había estado en sus pensamientos.

Había más alados en aquel sitio que en cualquier otro lugar.

Un hombre mayor, con las plumas color gris, se acercó a ellos, sonriéndoles.

—Bienvenidos— saludó —Este es el santuario para los alados; la Federación declaró hace algunos años que nuestra raza debía ser preservada y comenzó una lucha incansable por rescatarnos de cazadores, coleccionistas, de la marginación. Esperamos que se sientan como en casa.

Ante la promesa de un nuevo comienzo, Spock tomó la mano de Jim con confianza, donde el rubio respondió con una sonrisa y un beso en su frente.

—Jim…— habló de pronto el moreno —… mi t'hy'la.

El rubio sabía el significado de aquello, Spock lo llamaba así cuando fundían sus mentes, pero sentirlo y escucharlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Jim, tan efusivo como lo había sido hace tantos años, no perdió oportunidad de tomar a Spock entre sus brazos y elevarlos a ambos en un bueno en conjunto, sintiendo sus alas liberadas y su corazón cálido por sentir a Spock junto a él.

El presente lucía como un maravilloso comienzo.


End file.
